


versus

by fuuei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, fluff and angst? i guess?, old as BALLS, really old work from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuei/pseuds/fuuei
Summary: levi battles paperwork. erwin battles something else, but only in the first half.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	versus

###  **1.**

“levi, have you–” erwin starts as he turns the corner into the squad leaders’ office – _finished the forms,_ he bites back.

levi’s hunched over his desk, wadded pieces of parchment in an uncharacteristic mess about its surface. levi’s gifts are instinctual. he’s good with estimates, and snap decisions on the field, but not the pedantic calculations and explanations that the brass demands for every piece of equipment ordered. the survey corps is the only military branch subject to such petty scrutiny. erwin knows that grates on levi, perhaps more than the forms themselves.

pushed to the edge of the desk is a pot of tea and the crumby remains of what must have been dinner. levi look up at him blearily. the lamplight deepens the bruised shadows under his eyes, the furrows above them. erwin finds himself wanting to run his fingertips along those creases, to smooth out levi’s troubled brow with his–

“that’s enough. you have training to attend to tomorrow.” he says instead, clipped. “get some rest, squad leader.”

“you’re the one who told me to get a move on with this shit,” levi starts mulishly-

“and you have. i simply meant for you to avoid procrastination, not burn the midnight oil finishing them tonight. those forms will keep for three more days.” erwin lies. “now be off. we’ll need all our instructors in top condition for the drills to go right.”

he stays by the doorway, watching as levi picks himself up, meticulously cleans his desk, then leaves. when the footsteps have faded out of earshot erwin takes out levi’s requisition forms and gets to work.

**2.**

“levi, have you–” erwin starts as he moves into the living room, take-out in bag hand – _eaten dinner yet_ , he bites back.

levi’s hunched in front of the laptop, wadded pieces of paper strewn around him in an uncharacteristic mess. his hair sticks up, fingers run through them in frustration one too many times. he’s stressing over this project, though erwin knows the deadline isn’t for weeks yet. _it’s important_ , levi had said. _could be our team’s big break_. 

levi look up at him, blearily. the screen’s reflected light makes his face look sallow and ghostly by turns. 

“levi,” erwin says again, softly, padding closer and sitting beside him on the couch. he holds up the plastic bag, offers its contents. “would you like to eat something?”

“nah i,” levi pushes it away, leans into erwin’s side instead. “i already ate. could use a time-out though, or my head’s gonna start killing me.”

erwin cups levi’s cheek, tilts his head up. the shadows under his eyes are a little deeper than usual and the furrows on his brows are more pronounced. his eyes flutter shut as erwin’s fingers leave his cheek to soothe gently along his temple. 

levi reaches sideways blindly, fumbling the laptop shut. then he pushes closer, meets erwin’s lips as erwin bears him slowly down onto the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> this makes me cringe haha. might fix the format later when i can bear to look at it


End file.
